war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Plannedcontent
Disclaimer This page sometimes consists of controversial information. Please do NOT consider it to be the final or an official statement. The purpose of this page is to collect all the more or less trustworthy information on this wiki and to stop the spreading of misinformation and rumors. Source of this information would be from the Test Server; Pixonic press releases; Pixonic representatives, insiders' information and Pixonic's website. Please take notice: NO SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED HERE. Only developed or developing stuff can be posted here, with a probability of being introduced into the game. No past and rejected test server contents are allowed. If you want to make a suggestion for this wiki or War Robots, go to User Ideas. We try to keep rumors out of this page, so if you are going to edit it, do NOT put your opinions or superstitions here. Downloads for the Test Server can be found here. Robots 'Titan Robots' *Titans are a brand new class of robots. It's twice as big and (also) stronger than regular class robots but slower than regular robots and have a very large hitbox. They use unique weapon systems; Alpha and Beta weapon slot types. *Only one can be used per battle. The player has to fill a meter to be able to spawn in with a Titan. Details on how to fill this meter are not yet known. *The hangar(s) is also to be redesigned to be suitable for the Titan robots feature. Arthur (currently in testing) A fourth Knights of Camelot robot; akin to the Galahad and Gareth, it can deploy two frontal shields at the cost of movement speed. Arthur also have a second ability like the Hellburner's Overload ability. Ao Ming (currently in testing) A fourth Dragon robot, according to Pixonic's website, it is possibly the last dragon of the Four Dragon Kings of the Seas (四海龙王) in Chinese legend. The last dragon is the Black Dragon (敖闰), which is the West dragon and the essence of wind. It controls wind, weather and temperature. It has two abilities; Heal and Flight. It can heal itself for 10,000 HP every 15 seconds and can activate its other two weapons during flight. Kid (currently in testing) A fourth Wild Bunch robot, according to Pixonic's website. When the ability is activated, it deploys a third (player's choice) weapon behind it's back and gained 50% damage ressitance for 15 seconds. Kid's second ability - Heat Wave, causes the enemy robot(s) to deal damage in Kid's "heat circle" for 5 seconds. Equipment New weapon pack:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eDeYsKKx54 Modules New version of Shieldbreaker; allows the robot to bypass all energy shield types (including Absorber) for a limited duration. Maps All of the current maps in the game are being rework(ed) to be suitable for the upcoming launch of the Titan robots. Game Modes N/A Other (Technicalities, Stats, Etc.) N/A Robot/Equipment Balancing Watch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ub_OHjPf60 Miscellaneous Content N/A (Note: This page is updated frequently. All details may be cancelled or scrapped by Pixonic at any time without notice.)